


Sebring

by orphan_account



Category: Austlan cashby - Fandom, Of Mice & Men (Band), austlan - Fandom, cashby - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan works at a car dealership and Austin needs a new car. Two shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

Tuesdays were the worst days at work, well if you were me, anyway. Tuesday was the day when all of the salesmen decided to leave me in charge of the dealership while they went out and had their two hour lunch. I literally know nothing about cars, which is why I work in the accounting side, adding bills to cars, writing checks for parts, answering phones sometimes. It was relatively easy and the pay was good, which is why I took the job, my cats needed food, and I needed to pay rent. I wasn’t really sure why the whole Tuesday thing bothered me so much because I kind of liked have the floor to myself because I didn’t have to listen to Phil and Aaron yell across the showroom about what they were having for lunch, or their total for the day, I guess it was because I felt kind of lonely sitting in my office by myself, a takeout box from the Chinese place down the street in front of me, going over files and writing things down; it got lonely without having someone to talk to.

“Um, hello?” I look up at my door, noodles coming out of my mouth to see a handsome guy staring at me, an eyebrow arched and a slightly concerned look on his face. “Sorry, I didn’t know it was your lunch time, it’s just no one else is here.” He bites his bottom lip.

I swallow my noodles and wipe my mouth. “The salesmen are at lunch right now, they should be back soon if you wanted to go look around the lot.”

The guy nods. “Um, so you can’t help me then? Because I already know which one I want.”

I shake my head a little. “I have absolutely no idea what to do.” I give him an ‘I’m sorry’ smile.

He nods. “Oh, okay, I’ll just wait in the lobby then, thanks.”

-=-

The guy wasn’t lying, as soon as Phil came back; he was out on a test drive in a black 2008 Chrysler Sebring.

“Austin said you helped him.” Phil was standing at my door, where ‘that guy’ was standing earlier.

“Who?”

“That guy that came in earlier.”

“Um, I didn’t really.”

“Well he said you did.” Phil shrugs. “And I think we’re finally going to get rid of that stupid Sebring.”

“It hasn’t been here that long.”

“Well now we can bring in a newer car and make more money.” Phil looks at me weird. “You’re not on your game today; did your cat throw up all over the house again?”

“Huh?” I ask, I guess I was kind of ‘off my game’, it could be because ‘that guy’ was gorgeous and I didn’t even try when he was in here before. “No, she’s fine.”

Phil nods. “Anyway, good job.”

-=-

“Um, Alan?”

I looked up from my paper work, hearing a voice that I didn’t recognize as Phil’s or Aaron’s, and it definitely wasn’t Tino’s. “Yes?” It was that guy from earlier, Austin.

“Um, I asked Phil if I could come get the extra keys from you, and he said that I could.”

I looked at him a little quizzically. Usually Phil or Aaron, who ever sold the car would come get the extra keys. But I didn’t really mind, Austin was nice to look at, and he seemed to be very friendly. “Um, sure.” I get out of my seat and walk over to the wall cabinet with all of the extra keys, which were thankfully organized, thanks to my lonely Tuesdays. I found the extra key quickly and walked over to Austin, then extended it. “There it is.”

He takes it from my hand carefully and smiles. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Is there anything else I can help you with?” I ask as he shoves the extra key in his pocket.

He bites his lip and looks at me. “Actually,” He starts. “I would love to take you to dinner on Friday.”

I stared at him blankly, because of shock. I wasn’t expecting to be asked out on a date, that’s for sure.

“Sorry, if I’m being too forward, it’s just, I’d really like to get to know you.”

I stood in shock for another thirty seconds before, “Absolutely.” came out just louder than a sigh.

“Really?” He asks, just as shocked.

“Yeah, yeah, of course.”

He smiles. “Awesome, um, how does Marley’s sound?”

“Perfect!” I was a little too excited, as it had been awhile since my last date.

“I’ll meet you there at eight this Friday?” He asks.

“Sounds perfect, yeah.”

-=-

The days had passed quickly and it was finally Friday. I was going on my date with Austin tonight and I was kind of nervous. He just seemed so wonderful. He was nice, easy going, polite. And not to mention, extremely attractive.

“You look fine.” I tell myself as I do the whole turn my ass to the mirror and look over my shoulder move. I wanted to make sure that goods were out and on display so he knew what he could get if we went on more dates. “You’re going to have an amazing time, Austin seems like a nice guy, and even if he isn’t, at least you can drink.” I mumble to myself as I fix my hair one last time before leaving my bathroom and heading for the door.

-=-

I was seated at in a booth at Marley’s. It was tucked in a corner, but you could still see it from the door, so when Austin came through the door, he could see and wouldn’t have to ask the hostess at the front table to find me. I was early, as it was around 7:40, but I didn’t like to be late, and since I didn’t have his number, I couldn’t really explain why I was late if traffic or something held me up.

“Can I get you something while you wait? A drink perhaps?” A guy with similarly colored hair to me asks. His name tag read ‘Justin’ and he seemed very friendly.

“Um, can I just get a jack and coke?”

“I need to see your ID.” Justin smiles.

“I know, I have a strong case of baby face.” I sigh as I get my wallet out of my back pocket and fish out my ID, then hand it to Jusitn.

“And you’re only twenty two.” He smiles as he hands it back. “I’ll go get that for you.”

-=-

Two hours and two jack and cokes later, Austin still hadn’t shown up. I felt like crying or crawling into a hole and never coming out. I felt dumb, Austin stood me up. The one I go on a date, or should I say, a date I was looking forward to, I get stood up.

“Can I get the check, Justin?” I ask as he comes over to the table. “And some chicken fingers to go?”

Justin nods. “I’ll go put that in for you.” He gives me a sympathetic smile and walks towards the kitchen.

I was so upset, I needed to go home.


	2. two

It was Tuesday, yet again. I wasn’t quite over my heartbreak yet, and the constant questions from my co-workers weren’t helping. I was too embarrassed to tell that I was stood up, so I just shrugged their questions off, claiming that I didn’t ‘kiss and tell’ which was true in some respects, but not in this one. I thought that Austin and I could really be a good match, but he obviously wasn’t the right one. And even though I wanted to be understanding, I couldn’t, I was so upset that Austin had just stood me up and left me in the restaurant hanging like an idiot. He could have called the restaurant since he didn’t have my number, or, you know, he could have shown up.

I looked up when I heard panting at my door. “You have some fast security guys.” It was Austin.

“What are you doing here?” I ask as he takes two steps into my office, looking behind him as he did so.

“I came to apologize.” He stares at me as he fishes in his back pocket, before pulling out a folded piece of paper. “I can explain my douchebaggery.” He sighs and walks over my desk, unfolding the paper as he did so, and sets the paper down in front of me.

The words “Chesterville Animal Clinic” was written at the top, and below it was a list of medical words and price listings. “I don’t understand?”

“My dog, Peeps, he decided to eat my roommate’s girlfriend’s tampon while I was getting ready for our date, and I freaked out. I tried to get all of it out but I wasn’t sure, so I took him to the vet thinking it wouldn’t take long for them to do their tests, but it turns out he had been eating trash for a while so they had to do surgery, and,” He stops. “I should have done something to let you know, but.”

I wasn’t really sure what to say. It wasn’t even minutes ago that was super pissed off and angry at him, and now I wasn’t sure how to feel. “Is Peeps okay?”

Austin nods excitedly. “He got released today, he has the cone of shame on, but at least he can’t eat garbage with it on.”

I smiled a little. “That’s good.”

Austin nods again before sliding into the chair in front of me. “I totally understand if you don’t want to, but is there any way I can talk you into going on a second date with me?”

My bottom lip went between my teeth and I chewed for a few seconds, staring at my desk. “Only we trade numbers so in case Peeps eats some garbage again you can let me know.”

Austin smiles. “Yeah, of course.” I hand him a post it note and a pen and wait for him to quickly scribble his number down. “We could go anywhere you want, or if you want to play it on the safe side, I could make dinner or we could order in, that way I can’t ditch you again.” He looks up from the pad and slides it over. “Whatever you want.”

“That sounds kind of nice, going to your place.” I tell him honestly. I was kind of over restaurants for the time being.

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” Austin smiles.

-=-

I arrived five minutes late to Austin’s, I didn’t want to be early, because I thought maybe he wouldn’t be ready. But when I arrived at 7:05, Austin was waiting patiently for me. He was wearing a black vneck under a red and black checked flannel type shirt that was open. I kind of felt over dressed in my own nicest black v neck and jeans with only slight rips at the knees.

Austin’s house wasn’t what I was expecting. For one reason, I wasn’t expecting it to be so clean for two guys in their mid-twenties. And I wasn’t expecting it to be so nicely decorated. The living room, which was where the front door led too, was large and spacious, in front of the opening to the house, there was a small hallway which I’m assuming led into the kitchen. Next to the front door, on the right, was a staircase, and across from it, on the far left of the house, there was a full wall of tall windows, nearly floor to ceiling, with a glass door that led out into a side yard. The living room was very warm and inviting, the walls were a nice, dark, chocolate brown. The couches and other soft seating were all beige with accents of aqua blue pillows and one blanket I saw flung across the back of an arm chair. Photo frames, earth toned lamps that were surprisingly bright, and little kitschy objects that crowed most of the tables in the space, and lined the mantle of the fireplace across from the largest couch. Everything looked so comfortable and I could honestly see myself curling up in front of that fireplace and falling asleep one day.

But first: I needed to see how this went.

Austin took my hand after a few seconds and led me into the kitchen. “You said you liked Chinese food on the phone, so.”

I was kind of taken aback by the display in front of me. The kitchen, I couldn’t really see, as it was tucked away behind a large counter and cabinet combination that only left a small window for me to see in, but I wasn’t really interested in that. The lights were dimmed to a point where if it wasn’t for the candles flooding the kitchen table in front of me, I probably wouldn’t be able to see the huge array of food. I could make out fried rice, a chicken dish, a beef dish, and a lot of vegetables.

“You really outdid yourself.” I smile and look up at him.

He shrugs a little. “I had to make it up to you somehow.”

-=-

“There’s no way you made all this.” I tease Austin as we finished up eating. We had talked throughout dinner and can I just swoon? He’s so wonderful and charming, and obviously romantic. We had so much in common from music, to love of animals, to feelings about current events. And I could tell he wasn’t just agreeing with me for the sake of being agreeable, he truly felt that way. Needless to say, he was forgiven. Mostly.

“Are you doubting my cooking skills?” He asks with a laugh.

I shrug. “I mean, that’s the only explanation, you’re not a chef, you’re in advertising.”

“So I can’t be good at cooking?”

“I guess you could be, but this beef with broccoli tastes suspiciously like Lin’s on fifth.”

Austin laughs. “You got me. I totally ordered from Lin’s.”

I smiled. “I knew it.”

“I never claimed to have made dinner.” Austin smiles his infectious smile, causing my smile to widen as well. “I did, however, make dessert.”

-=-

A chocolate cupcake with warm fudge filling and a glass of wine later, Austin and I were sitting on one of his huge, plush couches in the living room.

“So does my ability to make it look like a hand crafted a Chinese dinner when I actually didn’t get me off the hook for last time?” Austin asks with a laugh, setting his stemless wine glass down on the coffee table in front of him.

I smirked a little. “Well, almost.”

“Almost?” He asks with a smirk to match my own.

I nod. You could say that I was moving a little fast, but I really wanted to kiss Austin, if he wanted to kiss me.

“Hm, let’s see,” Austin makes a pretend thinking face. “I put delicious Chinese food fancily onto plates, I baked amazing chocolate cupcakes, I started a fire in the fireplace—”

“You flipped a switch next to your mantle, but go on,”

“I think that we had a pretty good date.” Austin bites lip.

“I do too.”

“Hm, so if we had a good date, I guess there’s only one thing left to do?”

I lightly shrug and look at him, he has such nice lips. “I think so.” I was really hoping we were on the same page and he wasn’t about to kill me or something.

Austin leans in and presses a quick kiss to my lips, feeling it out before he went further. It was nice, and I was right about his lips, they were even better now that they were on mine. After Austin had pulled away, he looked at me for a couple of seconds before I pulled his face onto mine so we could continue without kiss. It wasn’t like some super romantic, tongues everywhere kiss. It was just lips on lips, hands on cheeks and necks. It was perfect compared to other first kisses with guys I had experienced.

“Oh!” Austin pulled back and looked to the door, so that’s where I looked too. “You must be Alan!” An overly perky girl with black hair exclaims, pulling behind her the hand of a guy I had seen in pictures, but didn’t know his name.

“You weren’t supposed to be home for another hour.” Austin huffs.

“Oh! Sorry!” She laughs, the guy behind her laughing as well as they head up the stairs near the door.

“I guess I should get going.” I state to Austin as he lets his hand fall from my cheek.  
Austin nods. “Unfortunately. They’ll be really annoying.”

-=-

After I had collected my jacket, Austin walked me out to my car, which thankfully wasn’t blocked by his roommates’ SUV.

“Um, I had a lot of fun.” Austin tells me as I unlock my car door with the key.

“I did too.”  
“So, you want to go out again?” Austin asks hopefully.

I nod, almost as excitedly as he did on Tuesday when I asked him about his dog. “I’d really like that.”

“Awesome, I’ll call you tomorrow?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Austin smiles. “Okay, drive safe?”

“I will.” I lean and press a small kiss, much like the first one we shared, to his lips. “Good night.”

“Night. Talk to you tomorrow.”


End file.
